Sweetness
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Innocent, short and cute. Chibi Jeanne: left alone in the rain, without umbrella or jacket, wishing for warmth Chibi Lyserg: Only wants to have his angel smile. [LysJea]


Gods, I'm on a roll… not only have I finished writing Chapter Two of ©_What If…?_ (Check it out if you have time! ^_~) I have completed another Lys/Jea fic… ^_^ MWAHAHAHAHAHA~~~! 

Although it is short… but then, most (OK, all) of my one-shots are short…

Enjoy! Sheo Darren _this is for you^^ heh, heh alam ko gustong gusto mo 'to! _Lor-chan, _pagtiisan mo muna_… _wala pa kong inspiration for a Horo/Tamao fic_… Patty… _as much as I like hindi ako makagawa ng Hana fic-___-U _

I'm so pathetic sometimes…

Sweetness

_© Jess-chan_

It was raining.

… Quite hard if I must say so myself…

So… why was a little girl looking about five or six, was standing alone in the sidewalk with a completely helpless look on her face, without either an umbrella, or a jacket?

She bit down on her lower lip, the action seemingly comical and cute to passers-by, and stupid passers-by if I might add, not helping out a little girl.

Her silver locks were framed her eternally creamy visage, ending below her shoulders in wavy curls. Bangs plastered against her forehead, her small hands gripped the skirt of her pale strawberry dress that must have been once immaculately clean, now dirtied and the hem covered with mud. 

Chibi Jeanne-chan sniffled quietly, ashamed of her own self. She was crying because of such a simple thing. It wasn't as if it hadn't happen before. She comforted herself with one thought. A thought that she had held on for the last three minutes, but for her it had been an eternity.

_Father Marco will be back… he'll fetch me! He'll bring me back home, where it is warm, and—and, and… *sniffle* he'll bring me hot chocolate and tell me stories, and I'll be able to hug my neko plushie… _ 

These thoughts did bring her comfort, but that didn't stop the threatening tears that had been glistening unbidden to her eyes… and slowly they took its course descending from her pale cheeks to the cold rough surface of the path.

She wished to stop it.

Stop the rain from falling.

She closed her eyes tightly, praying to the Father, to grant her wish.

She hated it.

The bitter taste it left, the harsh pounding against her frail body, and the loneliness it seemed to exude. 

She wanted warmth.

Most people would scoff at the idea of having their wishes granted as easy as that, but it just seemed to be Chibi Jeanne-chan's lucky day.

Her eyes still tightly close Jeanne suddenly felt it stop.

The incessant pounding, and the coldness… it all stopped. 

She opened her eyes. 

The rain still continued its rhythm _outside_. It still enveloped the world in its lonely tears.

But then why—how?

She looked up.

She didn't see the gray-black patches of the sky, but a cheerful green and white-checkered pattern.

_… An umbrella…_

That was when she felt the warmth beside her, which radiated happiness. She turned and her ruby orbs met emerald ones.

A boy her age offered her a smile.

"_Konnichiwa_!"

Chibi Jeanne could only stare.

She fought to open her mouth, but words came unbidden. She wanted to utter a '_thank you_' but her mind would simply not form those words.

So she did the most reasonable thing she could think of.

She engulfed him in a hug… 

Chibi Lyserg-kun stared dumbfounded. 

He had been taking a walk (let us merely not focus on the question why a six-year-old would want to take walk during the middle of a rain) when he passed by the _vision_.

At first he had thought she was an angel.

Angels, his Okaa-chan told him, were beautiful, and you would mostly likely find them in the most unexpected places.

But, then he saw her pale lips trembling, the sadness and longing in her eyes, and the death grip she had on her dress.

It was then he decided… she wasn't an angel… angels were happy! He took another look.

_She's really cute… maybe she's a fallen angel I don't see her wings._

A smile erupted through his mild features.

…_ I'll make her happy._

So here he was comforting _his_ angel.

When her tears had subsided and when he had once made contact with the fiery gaze.

"_Daijoubu_?" 

Chibi Jeanne nodded, still speechless.

"_Ore wa_ Lyserg-kun!" he offered a hand, Jeanne smiled at it, taking it obligingly.

"Jeanne-chan."

And for the past five minutes she flashed him her first smile.

Lyserg was happy. He made his angel smile.

**Owari**

Yes, yes, I know very fluffy, and such, but I'd like to see a Chibi Jeanne-chan and a Chibi Lyserg-kun… *huggles both of them* lolz…


End file.
